


No hay dos sin tres

by Dogchasingcars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Older Characters, Promises
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/pseuds/Dogchasingcars
Summary: Akira es una criatura de hábito y entre esas cosas, es un hombre de palabra. Detesta enormemente ser un hombre de palabra cuando eso significa tener que dejar su cama a esas horas de la mañana y probablemente ganarse un reemplazo de cadera en un par de horas.Pero por más que ponga mala cara, por más que se queje y pretenda no darle importancia, sabe que no es así.—Si terminamos en el hospital, esto no fue idea mía.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	No hay dos sin tres

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/gifts).



> FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOOOOOOOOOOOS DJFOAISJFAOIJFOF. No pensé que volvería a encontrar ni energía ni cariño para escribir para este fandom de nuevo, PERO HEME AQUÍ. Te debo eso y te debo a que me animaras a expandir mis horizontes y darle chance a ot3s (MIS NIÑOS DE TOKYO REVENGERS TE LO AGRADECEN TAMBIÉN, AAAAHHHH). Gracias por brindarme tu amistad, por tu compañía este año tan enredado y complejo, NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA EXPRESAR MI ALEGRÍA DE HABERME HECHO TU AMIGA ;___; Espero que esto y los otros regalitos te alegren mucho <3 <3

Akira es una criatura de hábitos. 

Necesita su ración de caramelo salado al menos una vez por semana, no importa lo que diga el médico. Su espacio en el sofá es siempre el derecho, donde está el cojín blando de color rojo. 

Y las mañanas son sagradas, punto. 

—¿Te vas a bañar antes o después? —Tobio es amable, porque no alza su voz cuando le habla a esas tétricas horas de la mañana. 

Akira quisiera agradecer que tiene al menos una pizca de consideración, pero la hora que marca el reloj no le permite pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no sea que interrumpieron su preciado sueño. 

—Deja de ser tan quejica, anda —Yuutarou es mucho menos amable, porque le arranca las sábanas de un tirón. 

Acorralado como animal en jaula, Akira no tiene más remedio que rendirse, aunque no sin antes arrojar una almohada a Yuutarou. La puntería le falla porque no tiene puestos los lentes, pero cree que al menos ha dejado en claro su posición: Lo arrastran fuera de la cama contra su voluntad. 

—Son las siete y media de la mañana, es domingo… —vocaliza su enfado ahora, rascándose los ojos. 

No está tan sorprendido en realidad, que tanto Tobio como Yuutarou estén pululando por la habitación como si fueran las diez de la mañana y no las siete. Siempre tuvieron la costumbre de despertar temprano, ir a dar alguna vuelta a la cuadra y regresar luego apestando a sudor. 

Con el pasar de los años, podrían haber adoptado los horarios de Akira, pero no hay tanta suerte. 

—Lo prometimos —Yuutarou insiste, ahora con un tono que Akira detesta y detestará por el resto de su vida. 

Ese tono de  _ “Me diste tu palabra”,  _ el que va acompañado de  _ esa  _ mirada que Akira encuentra difícil de resistir aunque se esfuerce en negarlo. Tobio se le ha unido, porque se sienta en el borde de la cama y lo mira muy fijamente. Ya está vestido para la ocasión, sólo le faltan las zapatillas. 

Akira chasquea la lengua. 

—Han pasado cincuenta años, ¿saben? 

Una promesa es una promesa. Eso está escrito en la cara de Tobio y de Yuutarou cuando Akira se pone los lentes y los observa. No importa el tiempo, no importa que haya sido un momento que ha quedado sepultado tras miles y miles de otros que han marcado la relación de los tres. 

Aunque si Akira es justo, es quizás esa pequeña promesa la que los ha traído a este presente. 

Akira es una criatura de hábito y entre esas cosas, es un hombre de palabra. Detesta enormemente ser un hombre de palabra cuando eso significa tener que dejar su cama a esas horas de la mañana y probablemente ganarse un reemplazo de cadera en un par de horas. 

Pero por más que ponga mala cara, por más que se queje y pretenda no darle importancia, sabe que no es así. 

—Si terminamos en el hospital, esto no fue idea mía. 

  
  
  
  


Yuutarou ha estado enamorado de Kageyama desde la primera vez que remató uno de sus pases. 

—Quieres besarlo. 

Akira ha estado enamorado de Kageyama probablemente más tiempo del que le gustaría admitir. 

—Tú también. 

Se relame los labios al saberse descubierto. No niega la afirmación de Yuutaoru, porque mentir no le llevará a ninguna parte. No es bueno ni malo, tan sólo es eso: Una realidad.

Además, es bastante evidente que ninguno de los dos ha podido escapar de Kageyama, no importa qué tan lejos lleven sus caminos. En Sendai, en Tokyo, en cualquier parte del mundo, siempre estará Tobio. 

Akira sabe que no escapará de Kageyama, como no escapará de Yuutarou. 

—Quiero besarte a ti. 

Akira ha estado enamorado de Yuutarou desde la primera vez que le ofreció su hombro para dormitar. 

—Yo también. 

Yuutarou ha estado enamorado de Akira probablemente más tiempo del que le gustaría admitir. 

  
  
  
  


En algún punto, deciden ir hasta el gimnasio caminando. 

Aunque la forma correcta de describirlo sería que Tobio siguió de largo al cruzar la puerta y Yuutarou lo siguió. 

La caminata hace evidente que Akira está fuera de forma y no solamente por edad. Su vida es bastante sedentaria por costumbre laboral y por pereza, para qué mentir. Desde pequeño, Akira nunca entendió el concepto de entrenar por gusto y no por obligación, él prefiere dedicar su tiempo libre a hacer lo que le más le gusta: Dormir. 

Hace dos cuadras atrás que ya no se queja, no obstante, hablar le irrita la garganta y le deja sin aire. 

Si estuviera más joven, habría exigido que alguno de los dos le llevara en su espalda, pero Akira es consciente que semejante plan terminaría con lesiones musculares o algún hueso roto. Quiere evitar visitas innecesarias al médico. 

—Auch. 

Se choca contra la espalda de Yuutaoru, quien se ha detenido abruptamente en algún momento. Tobio también ha dejado de caminar. 

—¿Quieres agua? —el ofrecimiento de Yuutarou le sabe un cacho a burla y otro tanto a sincera preocupación. 

Akira se inclina hacia lo segundo cuando lo ve sacar al botella de agua que se ha traído de casa, pero lo mira con indignación porque nunca hay que perder la costumbre. 

—Ustedes lo que quieren es matarme —se ajusta los lentes, que se resbalan sobre su nariz gracias al sudor—. Podríamos haber venido en carro, ¿saben? 

—Pero así podemos calentar los músculos —Tobio tiene pensamientos lógicos y lineales siempre, de toda la vida y a veces saca de quicio a Akira. 

Otras veces, como hoy, lo toma desapercibido. 

—Puedes apoyarte, si quieres —Tobio le ofrece su hombro, como en otro tiempo antes le ofrecía su espalda para llevarlo cargado por puro capricho. 

Yuutarou ya no le riñe con un “ _ Lo vas a malcriar” _ , porque ya es muy tarde para ello. Ahora tan sólo se ríe y niega con la cabeza, revolviendo los cabellos de Akira. 

—Sería el colmo si al menos no me ayudaras, esto fue tu idea. 

Esta promesa ha sido idea de Tobio, pero lo de juntarse fue idea suya. 

  
  
  
  


Kunimi sabe a caramelo salado y nostalgia. Tobio no sabe cómo describir el sabor de otra forma. 

Cuando Kunimi lo besa y Tobio salta, se deshace y se vuelve a componer en un sólo gesto. Lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, las pupilas vuelan entre las de Kunimi y las de Kindaichi, con miedo de recibir un golpe o una queja. Tobio tiene miedo de admitir que disfrutó el beso, por más pequeño y breve que fuera.

Kunimi se ríe tanto que las mejillas de Tobio se empañan de sangre. Es extraño que hasta sus veintitantos años, haya descubierto que ha querido darle un beso a Kunimi desde siempre. 

La suave risita de Kindaichi rebota en el pecho de Tobio, cual balón de voleibol. Siente su mirada sobre sí y se encoge, porque su presencia le devora, le abruma. 

—¿Ustedes no…? 

Tobio es torpe con la lengua, con los besos y con el amor, pero lo intenta. Frunce el ceño, intenta formular una oración coherente o al menos entender la situación, pero termina por apretar los puños con fuerza. 

Kunimi tiene que ponerle las manos sobre los puños, Kindaichi tiene que cobijar una mejilla entre sus dedos y Tobio tiene que mirarlos para entender. 

—Somos tres, tonto. 

No son Kunimi y Kindaichi. No son Kunimi y Tobio. No son Kindaichi y Tobio. Son Kunimi, Tobio y Kindaichi. 

  
  
  
  


Hay un grupo de pequeños en el gimnasio. A lo mejor tienen no menos de doce años, pero Akira tiene setenta años y cualquier persona que no tenga al menos treinta años, entra en la clasificación de “pequeño”. Resulta que conocen a Yuutarou, porque se le acercan y le hablan con familiaridad y soltura. Yuutarou sonríe radiante, con hoyuelos hundiéndose en sus mejillas. Hace un gesto, señala a Akira y a Tobio y los pequeños alzan las cejas. Ahora es Tobio el centro de atención, la estrella principal. 

Akira recuerda el tiempo en el que el mundo parecía girar alrededor de Tobio y su fama, tanto para bien como para mal. Prefiere quedarse con lo bueno, cuando él y Yuutarou estuvieron a su lado con sonrisas en lugar de gritos. Tobio sigue siendo una estrella que los tiene girando a su alrededor. 

—No lo dejes solo o van a querer que le cuente sobre sus días como jugador profesional —le dice a Yuutarou cuando éste toma distancia, permitiendo que los pequeños le hagan infinitas preguntas a Tobio. 

—Déjalo, le encanta. 

Yuutarou tiene esa cara que siempre ha puesto cuando mira a Tobio, esa cara de “ _ Estoy enamorado de él _ ”, aunque Tobio no haga más que existir. Si estuviera joven, Akira se habría burlado, pero con tantos años encima tan sólo atina a sonreírse y ponerle una mano en la espalda. 

—Si no empezamos a jugar en diez minutos, voy a buscar dónde recostarme y echar una siesta —amenaza, pero son palabras vacías. 

Él también mira a Tobio con los mismos ojos que Yuutarou. Lo deja ser, infiltrarse entre los pequeños y responder sus preguntas y dudas. Tobio y el voleibol siempre serán uno sólo, aunque sus días en la cancha hayan quedado tan atrás. 

Akira siente que el voleibol también será parte de su vida hasta el día en que muera. Con Tobio y Yuutarou aún trabajando en el campo, con todos los recuerdos que han hecho en el camino, el voleibol es la razón por la que están ahora aquí. 

  
  
  
  


Desde pequeño, Yuutarou ha dudado de cada cosa que cruza por su cabeza. 

Devora cada pequeño pensamiento durante horas, se envuelve en arrepentimientos y culpas por años. Es difícil mirarse al espejo y sentir confianza en los huesos que le mantienen de pie. 

Pero hay palabras que le resbalan de los labios con una facilidad inquietante. 

—Me salvaste, te amo. 

Tobio, que sostiene el cadáver de la araña envuelto en un papel, se le queda mirando fijamente. Lo mira como quien mira un espejismo, un ser mágico que acaba de aparecer frente a él. 

Yuutaoru no es consciente de lo que ha dicho hasta que escucha a Akira reír a su espalda y murmurar “ _ Al fin”.  _ No es consciente de lo fácil que ha sido decir simplemente “te amo”, sin cuestionar si merece ser correspondido o no. 

No tiene tiempo para entrar en pánico o dejar que la duda vuelva a hacerse en su pecho, porque Tobio se para firme y ahuyenta la duda, como quien ahuyenta una araña de la cocina: 

—Yo también te amo. 

  
  
  
  


Akira es una criatura de hábito. 

Durante muchos años se ha acostumbrado a guardarse secretos, con importancia o sin ella. Cosas como cuánto le gusta que Yuutarou le eche una frazada encima cuando se queda dormido en el sofá o que encuentra encantador cada cosa que Tobio hace. 

Y cuánto ama el voleibol. 

Le duelen los huesos y los músculos, está seguro que su espalda no va a agradecerle el ejercicio que ha hecho hoy y que sus brazos están más rojos que nunca también. No le gusta sentirse sudoroso y falto de aire, indiscutiblemente está demasiado viejo para esto. Pero es difícil enfadarse cuando el ambiente y la compañía le llevan de la mano hasta el pasado, donde absolutamente todo empezó. 

Por eso sonríe, mientras alza la mano para pedir tiempo. Se le resbalan los lentes una y otra vez gracias al sudor, sin mencionar que el vidrio se le empaña a cada rato. Podría estar enfadado por ello, pero Akira sonríe. 

—Los odio, ¿saben? —no pierde la costumbre, no obstante. 

Yuutarou y Tobio no están mucho mejor que él y al menos eso le complace. Se hace evidente que no tienen la misma vitalidad de hace años atrás, pero nada de eso les ha impedido jugar por quién sabe cuánto ya. 

Tobio es el más terco, que insiste en hacer un par de saques saltando. Yuutarou le ha dicho en más de una ocasión que cuide sus rodillas, que al ortopeda no le hará gracia verlo la próxima semana si se lastima. Pero lo deja ser, como lo deja ser Akira: Tobio y ese balón de voleibol son un sólo ser cuando están en la cancha. 

A Yuutarou, por otro lado, se le escurre la feliz por los poros. Tiene una sonrisa brillante a pesar del rubor en su piel, por lo agotado que está. Yuutarou sonríe como la primera vez que anotaron un punto juntos, actuando como una sola unidad. Todo lo contrario a Akira, Yuutarou es el más sincero de los tres. Es incapaz de ocultar cuando está triste, cuando está enojado o cuando la alegría es demasiado que le nubla la vista. 

—¿Estás llorando o se te ha metido sudor en los ojos? —se burla Akira y Yuutarou intenta empujarlo, pero no tiene energía suficiente. 

—¿Te sorprende? —Yuutarou se defiende y no oculta que tiene los ojos mojados. 

Es Tobio quien decide que ha sido suficiente, que si continúan probablemente a alguno se le subirá la presión demasiado. Se hace tarde, también y es hora de regresar a casa. 

Es también Tobio el que se pone frente a los dos y se inclina, haciendo una reverencia. 

—Gracias. 

Akira no es capaz de burlarse del sonido que hace la espalda de Tobio al inclinarse, porque el agradecimiento lo toma por sorpresa. Quiere decirle que no hay necesidad de agradecer nada a estas alturas, porque han estado juntos por cincuenta años, están demasiado viejos para cursilerías. Pero la lengua no le coopera y tan sólo puede atinar a mirarlo. Akira siente que a lo mejor es él quien debería de agradecerle a Tobio por saltar al vacío junto a ellos. Quiere agradecerle a Yuutarou por siempre creer que ellos podrían llegar a alguna parte. 

Por eso se inclina también, aunque la espalda le mate. 

Akira agradece que el sudor se le mezcle entre las pestañas y haga complicado distinguir si está llorando o no. 

—Gracias, a los dos. 

Los sollozos de Yuutarou irrumpen el momento, ocasionando que Tobio y Akira se echen a reír. Lo escuchan quejarse que no es justo que hagan algo como eso, cuando apenas y puede moverse del dolor en sus músculos. 

Tobio le seca las lágrimas y Akira le toca la espalda, como cuando eran pequeños y desconocían a dónde los iba a llevar la vida.

Hace cincuenta años atrás, Akira jamás habría pensado que terminaría en este lugar, junto con Tobio y Yuutarou. Pero al final, ha valido la pena. 

Han cumplido la promesa. 

Las dos promesas que se hicieron. 

  
  
  
  


—¿Promesa? 

Yuutarou habla demasiado cuando está nervioso o borracho. 

Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas y las mejillas de rubor. Akira le dice que es un ridículo, pero cree que no hay persona más buena que él. 

Lo observa jugar con las sábanas, estrujándolas para ocultar parcialmente su desnudez. Está esperando una respuesta, puede escuchar sus pensamientos a mil por hora, la ansiedad lo está devorando porque cree que ha hablado demasiado. 

—No creo que es necesario… ¿no? Digo, ya estamos viviendo jun… 

—Lo prometo. 

A Akira le sale fácil hacer como que todo le resbala y a Tobio le sale fácil ser impulsivo. Por eso es él quien no duda y quien pone una mano sobre el puño de Yuutarou. Tiene los ojos muy fijos en los dos, esperando también una respuesta de su parte. 

Akira se siente en una posición comprometedora, no le gusta estar allí. Los dos le hacen sentir cosas cuando le miran así, cuando esperan algo de su parte, cuando ambos saben perfectamente que Akira es incapaz de ocultar la verdad. Aprieta los labios y se da unos segundos más de orgullo, porque es una criatura de hábito y mostrarse sincero y vulnerable no es lo suyo. 

Pero al rato se rinde, porque Yuutarou y Tobio parecen dos chiquillos pequeños que no tienen la paciencia para esperar toda la vida. Le hacen borrar su expresión de fastidio y le brota una sonrisa, se ríe entre dientes embriagado con el amor que siente por ambos. 

—Está bien, está bien. 

Pone una mano sobre la de Tobio que está sobre la de Yuutarou. Observa el enredo de manos y dedos, el enredo de las sábanas y de los tres. Así van a estar toda la vida, entrelazados el uno con el otro y el otro, haciendo una danza que no es de dos sino de tres. 

—Siempre estaremos juntos. 


End file.
